For Nanako
by Ronadir
Summary: Spoilers for the earliest ending. Just a one-shot I thought up and finished within the day. Each party member reacts to the events leading up to the Heaven dungeon.


Damn, things got real tense real fast. No, understatement of the damned century, there. Nanako-chan… she's been kidnapped. Right now, all of us are on the way to where Nanako-chan is.

Souji… he's still keeping his cool about it, like he does, but… he seemed really impatient. Both when we were in at Junes and in the TV waiting for Rise-chan to find Nanako-chan.

But this… can't say I blame him, she's like a sister to him, but if Ted didn't tell us to wait for the next day, he would've jumped straight into that TV in the delivery truck.

I can't explain it, but I've got a feeling. In my gut. I'm not sure if it's bad, but it sure ain't good. Running straight towards where she is, not knowing what's gonna be there…

I sure hope you can handle what's coming, Partner…

…

Wait, what's that in the distance? Is that the place?

N-No way…

* * *

><p>We've finally arrived at Nanako-chan's location. It's… so different from anywhere else we've been. It's… beautiful. It's like parts of a fantasy castle, there's even a rainbow glimmering on the stone entrance.<p>

"This… is Nanako-chan's…?"

"It's so beautiful…" I heard Rise-chan. "It's like a storybook vision of heaven…"

"Like heaven, huh…" Yosuke-kun spoke up. He was trying to take in the sight like all of us, but he seemed really troubled. "Deep down, Nanako-chan must really miss her…"

My eyes strayed from the entrance in front of us. "I'm sure she does. She's only a child…" To lose someone, that young… I looked at the entrance again. I took a step forward, back straightened. "We have to do everything in our power to rescue her!"

Souji-kun didn't say a word the whole time we were in the TV so far. But I saw his face. I've never seen so much determination, so much… anger. He turned to look at all of us.

"I'll need all of you."

"Of course!" Teddie cheered. He pumped a fist in the air. "We're gonna rescue Nana-chan, no matter what!"

Yosuke-kun nodded in agreement. "We can find Namatame later and give him what's coming to him then. First, we need to rescue Nanako-chan!"

All of us nodded in unison. We all agreed to prepare as much as we can for the rescue and turned back to the studio. I looked back at the entrance one more time before turning back. Souji-kun was the last to leave.

We'll be there soon, Nanako-chan.

* * *

><p>It was a comparatively slow walk back towards where we entered from. The entire group maintained a quick pace, but not running as we did earlier. Seta-senpai was the last to depart from our destination, but he was the quickest to adjust his pace and now he was at the front of the group. I stayed at the back, processing this recent turn of events.<p>

Nanako-chan… Senpai's cousin. I was not fairly acquainted with her, but on every occasion that I've met her, she was… such a cheerful child. Too young… certainly too young to understand this case. And now, she is in the heat of it all, in what could be the climax of it, no less.

I took a moment to observe my new team-mates - as you would call them, walking in front of me.

I noticed Seta-senpai first, as he was in the centre of my view. He was at the front, his strides spread wide apart and heavy. At his sides were Hanamura-senpai and Teddie-san. Teddie-san – I had realised, was not skipping like how I usually saw him doing. Hanamura-senpai would place a hand on Seta-senpai's shoulder and talk to him every so often.

Satonaka-senpai walked with Amagi-senpai, just behind the three boys. They did not say much, and I've noticed that they would adjust their speed accordingly to the other – both of them.

Rise-san appeared to be in deep concentration, so she was slightly slower. From what I've learnt, I assumed she was attempting to use her Persona's analytical abilities to try to pinpoint Nanako-chan's location while we walked.

Kanji-kun didn't seem to indicate much, but I suppose that was because he was walking alone. He had a rather confident stride – oddly, and he kept looking at Seta-senpai every now and then. He must be placing a great amount of trust and assurance in Seta-senpai – that he would rescue Nanako-chan as he did with Kanji-kun and the rest.

The last thing I noticed was that regardless of their respective positions – each one was walking quite close to Seta-senpai – as if to provide silent comfort and security.

This investigative team… I couldn't help but laugh softly to myself, in admiration. This was more than professionalism, different from the police force I've been so accustomed to. With their efficiency, I sometimes forget that these are people in my age group.

I myself am unsure of how I am to integrate into such a tight-knit rag-tag bunch. Such closeness… so unlike the people I've used to work with…

Nanako-chan, you must hold on.

* * *

><p>I won't let you down, Nana-chan! We'll definitely come and save you, just hang in there! Sensei… he's so strong. You gotta be strong too, Nana-chan. I promised, I'll play with you every day. I'll give it everything I've got, whatever's in there – pah! We'll take them down easy! I'll protect you, Nana-chan!<p>

Just wait for us. Wait for Sensei.

…Wait for me. I'll be there.

* * *

><p>Just got out of the TV. Senpai said to meet at Junes again tomorrow. Was kinda surprised, but wasn't too surprised either. I mean, it <em>is<em> his little cousin, but… damn. I was sorta late joining the group, but I did get to see the team in action, and one thing I always knew about Senpai – no matter how much I yelled at him to hurry up, he'd just tell everyone to calm down and wait.

Sometimes the guy doesn't even start the rescue until like _three_ days before the fog closes in. I mean, I still don't get a lot 'bout this whole mess, but I know the fog's basically the last day before – you know, somebody _dies_. A lot of times we'd train to get stronger, sure, but when it comes down to the rescue, Souji just pulls the weirdest shit sometimes. That one time I was so pumped to get in the TV to go rescue Nao- y-y'know… Naoto, Naoto-kun… Naoto-chan, but he just says it's a bad day for him.

Sure, let's not rush it and end up getting pounded, I guess - but then later I'd spot the guy eating some damn noodles or playing some friggin' capsule machine the entire friggin' day. Sometimes he'd just run around the whole town for hours – like he's just _looking_ for something to do other than, _y'know, rescuing people_.

Ugh… still, s'much as I don't like it, whatever Senpai does, works. Just can't help thinkin' it could work _better_ if he didn't waste so much time doing whatever it is he does. He'd just say it's to build up his character or to get stronger Personas – I don't know.

Now he's telling us to meet up tomorrow, says we're gonna start the rescue as soon as possible. I mean, I know. It's Nanako-chan, but…

…I guess. I guess Senpai's human too. Yeah. Plus, he's Nanako-chan's big bro, after all – her family. Heh, makes a bit more sense now… Seein' him so cool with everything, I keep forgettin'…

I trust Senpai. I gotta. We'll be jumpin' right in, but if we get clobbered, he'll bail us out – he'll know when to stop. He's still our leader, and a great one, dammit. No matter what he does, he still pulls us through. I trust him. I've got his back.

But if I see him sippin' noodles at Aiya's again this whole week, I'll slap him straight to his senses.

* * *

><p>It's night now. I hope Nanako-chan's safe… thank goodness Souji-kun called for a rescue ASAP.<p>

Souji-kun… I wonder how he's holding up… to think his own lil' sis - Nanako-chan, is in danger, right in the middle of this whole thing… and now that Dojima-san's in the hospital…

He'll be going home to an empty house.

…Maybe I should call him. He could be sleeping early for tomorrow, but…

I guess it wouldn't hurt. Even our Leader… isn't that invincible. I guess I could try…

"…"

Hm… no reply, he must've tucked in for the night-

Wait. He's picking up.

…

"Chie?"

"H-Hello, Souji-kun?"

"…"

"I-I just wanted to know if you're okay. I mean…"

"…I'm fine. Thanks."

"Oh! That's good…"

"Mhmm. It's… really quiet here, though. Heh..."

That laugh… that was probably the first time… I could hear pain in his voice. I felt… scared. "I… D-Don't worry, okay?"

I… I have to cheer him up! "We… We're all gonna save Nanako-chan. All of us, we're right behind you, Leader! Have faith in us!"

"…"

"…Have faith in Nanako-chan."

"…I will. Thank you, Chie. Thank you for calling."

I smiled, not that he'd see it. "Oh… i-it's no problem, Souji-kun."

"If you say so."

"…Um. I guess you… you should sleep early tonight. Conserve our energy so we can give it our all when we go save Nanako-chan!"

"Good idea. You should, too."

"Sure thing. Good night, Souji-kun."

"Good night, Chie."

The call ended. I looked at my cell for a while.

"Stay safe… both of you."

* * *

><p>I was on the way home from Junes. Turning into the street where the house was… it filled me with something. I couldn't tell what it was at the time. Possibly dread, but I brushed it off too early to know. I was only thinking of what happened, all the things that rushed at us in this short time – the second letter, Nanako's kidnapping, Dojima's hospitalisation…<p>

_Dad's gonna be late again…_

No. _No_. I shook my head. I walked a bit faster and reached the front door. I entered – the lights were still on. I looked at the TV, in the room where she was always in.

Something felt off. Something felt missing.

I waited… and heard nothing.

My mind soon worked out what felt off. Something I ignored too many times, filtered off as background noise – simply dismissed as something so mundane.

_Welcome home, big bro._

I just stood there. Stood there and looked at that floor. Waiting for a voice to surprise me, to tell me she got home safe. Dojima was rarely home, but Nanako… Nanako was always there. Always there to greet me while I just… just went straight upstairs to make my damned envelopes, folding my damned cranes…

…Why.

I turned briefly towards the refrigerator. I opened it.

No stale rice, no weird soup, no wasabi, no science project.

It looks the same as ever inside.

I closed it and turned around, shuffling my feet towards the low table. I sat down where I always sat, opposite Nanako. There was a rubber band on the table. I tried not to look at it. I crossed both arms on the table and rested my head on them.

"Nanako… it'll be alright."

_Big bro…? Where are you?_

"I... I-I'm right here, Nanako."

_Where? I can't see you…_

"Soon… I'll be there, where you are."

_Big bro… where do people go when they die?_

At that point I could hear sobbing. I was… so tired, I couldn't tell which one of us was doing it. I took a breath.

"Don't cry. I'm here… I'll be there…"

Even in my half-consciousness I could tell I was out of my head. I just wanted to sleep, but… I couldn't. I just kept looking at TV, then straight ahead, to where she'd be sitting. And just stay up, mumbling a quiet melody, so quiet my voice would drop to a whisper once or twice when I repeated it. Just kept mumbling, sometimes replacing the… conversation, with something more concrete – a memory.

I just smiled to myself, following the melody, imagining she's in front of me… opening my mouth when she opens her mouth so my rhythm would match hers. I'd always end up going slower then she'd normally sing it though, but she didn't seem to mind. So I kept singing, and whispering, and singing.

_Big bro, you're not singing it fast enough!_

"I know… sorry, I'm just a little tired…"

_Well, then I'll sing slower too!_

"I'd like that. Thank you."

_Every day's great at your Junes!_

"Every day's… great… at… your Junes…"

_Every day's great at your Junes!_

"Every day's great… at your… Junes…"

"Your… Junes…"

I think I was going mad. I might blame it on all the Personas in my head, but it's unlikely. I just wanted to keep singing, or doing something. I couldn't even tell if I was awake. The house was so silent… I had to keep singing. I'd rather go mad than… I'd, I'd rather pretend…

Pretending to speak to Nanako was better than sitting in that cold, agonising silence.

I closed my eyes and buried my head in my arms. I was too tired to sing, so I just kept playing it over and over in my head. I had to drown out that silence. I'd lost all track of time, but some time later… I had no idea when, but… I heard something.

Something I recognised, a sound I didn't make up, something real. It was my cell ringing.

I saw the name of the caller onscreen. I answered it, still a bit dazed, unsure of what was going on.

"…"

"…Chie?"

"H-Hello? Souji-kun?"

At that moment, after waiting for what felt like ages just to hear a real voice…

"I-I just wanted to know if you're okay. I mean…"

I woke up.

"…I'm fine. Thanks."

* * *

><p>Today's the day we go into that place and save Nanako-chan! We rounded up at Junes and jumped straight into the TV, going in the direction that Himiko and I pointed out. Soon enough, we arrived at the place. Himiko said it's called "Heaven".<p>

"I'll be giving you guys my 100 per cent! Let's go get Nanako-chan!"

Everyone nodded in unison and got ready to enter. Senpai decided to take Kanji-kun, Chie-senpai and Teddie for the first party. I see, taking in the two best bruisers to test the waters?

"Yukiko, since you're the better healer, it might be imbalanced against the second party if you come with us first. Stay here."

"Understood, Souji-kun. Be careful."

Oh, Senpai… did he just devise that strategy on the spot? He must want to get through as much of it as possible! I hope it works… "Good luck, Senpai! Good luck, guys!"

The party entered through the first level. I rubbed my hands together to pump myself up. "Alright. Himiko, sight!" Right on cue, she materialised behind me and placed the visor over my eyes. "Can you guys hear me? Let me just take a look around…"

…

"It's so quiet and peaceful, but… what's this bad feeling I'm getting…?"

I heard Chie-senpai calling from the first level, concerned. "Rise-chan?"

"…Nanako-chan… just hang in there… we'll save you! Keep pushing on, guys!"

Sure's sure enough, Senpai and the others ran into the first few Shadows. "Watch out guys, they're Prime Magi, four of them! I'll try to take a look at-"

An intense crackling sound, followed by a great flash cut off my sentence. Ziodyne? "Kanji-kun? Nice hit! You shouldn't interrupt me, though!"

Kanji looked off randomly at where he thought I'd be watching (which was almost the opposite direction, silly Kanji) and shook his head, looking a bit spooked. "Wasn't me… Senpai went first…."

Huh? I looked over to Senpai. I was busy looking inside the place, but I could hear Yosuke-senpai next to me.

"What's going on? Are we playing out of our league here?"

"Shh! No, in fact…!" Senpai managed to land a critical strike on a Magus. I could hear him muttering while he was switching Personas.

"Should've brought Yosuke in for this… no Tentarafoo…" Concentrating – with eyes closed, a card finally appeared in Senpai's hand. He crushed it, gleaming shards bursting from between his fingers. When, he opened his eyes, though… I took a closer look through Himiko, and… his eyes…

"Evil Smile."

Swirls of energy gathered on each Magi… and hit every one? "All the Magi are afraid now! Great work, Senpai!"

Kanji-kun, Chie-senpai and Teddie were beginning to get psyched. "Way to go, Souji-kun!" Chie-senpai cheered. Senpai just looked over and gave a soft smile, but his face was still tense.

"Alright, gonna try what works, Senpai!" Kanji-kun got ready to rag on the Shadows. "Another Ziodyne?"

"Wait." Senpai had his card at the ready, firmly gripped within his hand. "Don't waste your energy yet."

"Wh-What? You got a plan or somethin'? A'ight…" Kanji-kun held back his Persona, confused.

"But, they're scared, Souji-kun!" said Chie-senpai. "They could escape at any time!"

"Yeah, Sensei! Let me at 'em!" Teddie hollered at the back.

"Normal attacks, everyone. Please." He had a nasty glare affixed on the Magi. The rest complied and took their shots at the separate Magi. Luckily, none of them tried to make a run for it. A blue glow shined on Senpai's face, the card crumpling in his fist.

"Die." The card shattered under the force of his grip. "Ghastly Wail."

The rest just watched as each Magus was destroyed. After the black mist cleared, Senpai gestured for the others to follow. "One down. Come on."

The rest of the party struggled to keep up with Senpai throughout the level. Every time they wanted to step up their game, Senpai'd just give them the order to attack or guard, or to find the enemy's weakness and then tell them to stop once they'd find out. Four corridors later, he was still running full-speed, sword held firmly. After turning a corner, Kanji-kun spoke up, almost out of breath.

"Hold on, Senpai…"

Senpai was just about to sneak up on another Shadow past a door. He stopped and faced Kanji. "What is it?"

"You're pretty pissed, I get that."

"So?"

"I mean, you sure you really want us to save our reserves… or do you just wanna blast the crap outta them just to take out your anger?"

Senpai didn't say anything. He was just breathing heavily, recuperating after the non-stop fighting he's done. He didn't make eye contact with the rest.

"Kanji-kun's got a point, Senpai. I've been watching, and… I know you're mad at the culprit for what he's done to Nanako-chan… we all are! I'm super mad! But that's just the thing, Senpai…"

His breathing starting to level out. He had one knee on the ground, looking at the floor… listening.

"…You're not the only one."

"Yeah, Souji-kun." Chie went over and squatted down beside him. "We want to fight to save Nanako-chan, too. What'll happen to us if you pass out from exhaustion, then?"

"Yeah, Sensei! These claws are just iiiitching to be sharpened!"

Senpai raised his head. Chie-senpai smiled at him.

"'Sides," said Kanji-kun. "We want to take it out on those Shadows, too. Show those smug blowhards you don't get between us and Nanako-chan. You can't just steal all the fun, yeah?"

Senpai smiled hearing that. He got up, and Chie-senpai followed suit. He gave out a big sigh and rested the flat end of his sword on his shoulder. "You know me all too well… thank you. And I'm sorry."

"Nah, no prob." Kanji-kun lightly smacked Senpai on the shoulder (which was preeetty cute in a way). "You're just lucky we're just on the first floor."

"Mhmm!" I got Himiko to change the view so I could see all of them clearly. "You're almost a quarter dry on your energy, Senpai! Let Chie-senpai, Teddie and Kanji-kun use theirs that much, too!"

Senpai gave the group (and me) a reassuring nod. "Thank you, everyone. Rise, tell this to Yosuke, Yukiko and Naoto so they can hear it too."

I held Himiko by the arms in glee, laughing. "What'll the message be, Senpai?"

"No more wasting time, no more complications. We're saving Nanako-chan, all of us!"

"Hehe, yes, Senpai!"

* * *

><p>"That's what Souji-kun said, huh?"<p>

"Yep!" Rise-chan nodded, still with Himiko. "You'll get your chance, guys! He'll be needing all of us!"

"He must have reached a higher form of resolve fighting in there, and wishes to encourage us. Thank you for telling us, Rise-san."

"Well, yeah, but... I don't get it."

"Huh? Yosuke-senpai?"

"I mean, didn't he just say this earlier? I get it, but why's he saying it to us again? Maybe he feels bad we've been benched..."

"Hmph! You're terrible, Yosuke-senpai! Can't Senpai just say something to keep our spirits up?"

"Okay, okay. You're right, sorry..."

* * *

><p>Big bro, I'm scared...<p>

I don't know where I am, but... it's so pretty. And scary... at the same time...

Mum, are you there...? Daddy...?

It... It's okay... big bro will be here. He'll save me... just like he saved those other people...

When the news or Daddy says someone in town disappeared - or when that special show late at night comes on, big bro's always out with his friends at Junes... He comes back with bruises and will be tired the whole night... And when the person who disappeared comes back, they always hang out with big bro and the rest... like they were happy because he did something for them. And that boy... the bad one... big bro said they "found" him at Junes...

I just know it. Big bro and his friends are the ones who are saving people... and they'll come save me, too...

Big bro, I'll be waiting...

Please hurry...


End file.
